Zero
In this Chinese name, the family name is Jiang (江). Jiang Yingyue (Chinese: 英月江 Pinyin: Jiāng Yingyue), more commonly known by her pseudonym Sherria Amicus, is the benevolent founder of the country of Destiné and is the daughter of the Supreme Deity of the Imoutoverse, Ilona. She has many Memory Vessels/Avatars that she uses to interact with the citizens of Destiné. A young girl of undisclosed age, and the leader of Zvezda (Russian for "star"), a secret organization bent on conquering the world. Despite usually behaving as a child her age, Kate has a group of loyal followers that gathered around her out of respect, friendship or fear. Background Appearance *Teen: Yingyue is a teenager with an incredible early growth spurt in various places, enough to make any woman jealous. She has voluminous amounts of pink hair (with rainbow streaks) that reaches down to her butt and piercing golden eyes (with the universe as her sclera). Unlike the other concubines, Yingyue didn't have an ample chest but the Emperor liked this about her because she looked more like a child, however, he worshiped her peach shaped rear. Though she has a slim modest build, Yingyue does have an incredibly fat bottom with wide & womanly hips, which is a source of some humor within her group of friends and the civilians. Her large bottom is more noticeable due to her tendency to sway her hips while moving and stand with one hip out. She has pink flowers on both sides of her hair which she styles in a kind twintail. She has a surprisingly low, smooth, confident sultry voice despite her age which makes her may come off as seductive. She is also incredibly tall for her age with long muscular legs and a modest waist. Her stomach is flat, having a thin and healthy layer of fat over it that is just enough for one to pinch if they were allowed to. Her face consists of soft, beautiful features that often attracts attention from men and women alike, some with more innocent intentions in their attraction than others but she rarely minds the attention during parties as it allows her to keep a high social standing among the other concubines. While her golden eyes and plump lips are undeniably attractive, it is the beautify mark just below her right eye that completes her charming appearance and makes her stand out from other women. She wears a pair of modest, pale pink underwear with a flower pattern on them. *Adult: Yingyue has the qualities of a mature female and a transcendent Chinese beauty while also still retaining all of her sensual qualities from when she was a courtesan in her teen years. She is noted for her large breasts and plump bottom, beautiful tanned skin; Yingyue is in no way ignorant of her more attractive features and this shows in her choice of clothing. While maintaining a respectable appearance whenever in the public eye as to not draw attention to herself, often wearing lovely homemade traditional Chinese dresses to show off her curves. Even though her dresses may seem constricting, Yingyue easily maneuvers in them. She has mystical looking golden eyes (with the multiverse as her sclera) and gorgeous pink hair with rainbow coloring, these two features drawing out most of her innate beauty the most. People believe her beauty is comparable to that of Diaochan of the four Four Beauties. Due to a C-section that she had to preform on herself in-order to successfully deliver her first child, she now has large angular scar on the naval of her stomach. It would also be good to note that her bootylicious derrière has grown twice the size it was when she was a teen and is regarded as the greatest butt of all time (much to her chagrin). Yingyue has a deceptively toned build that makes her appear almost Amazonian in bodily structure – while not really apparent under her extravagant dress, when her clothing is damaged, her nearly statuesque and muscular physique reveals itself – it'd be best to describe her as highly athletic yet voluptuous while not sacrificing a single drop of femininity. Her palms consist of smooth, soft skin. Her touch often being described as quite motherly, soothing to those who have been blessed with the opportunity to feel them. She is known for her iconic purple lipstick and purple nail polish. Her legs are often described as full and long, being the same flawless tan color as the rest of her body. She keeps a Black Epiphyllum oxypetalum in her hair. She wears a pair of immodest, hot pink bra and thong combo made of lace. She usually has a kind, soft expression on her face. Personality Powers and Abilities |-|Teen= Superhuman Physical Characteristics (far superior to even most Jewels), Genius Intelligence (Yingyue is one of the seven most intelligent people in Creation), Highly Skilled Teacher (Yingyue is a seasoned teacher, who is able to cause dramatic improvements in students in a limited amount of time), Holy Right automatically reacts to protect Fiamma from enemy attacks, Empathic Manipulation (It allows her to set herself at a certain "distance in the heart" with a target, allowing her to be either seemingly close in affection to her target or be distant from them. Bypasses resistance to empathic manipulation), Master Martial Arts (Created her own assassination style and is a master of Tessenjutsu; Comparable to her mother's martial skill), Immortality (Type 1; Type 4 - After truly dying, Yingyue resurrected herself to continue helping others; 6; Goddess can possess other woman to stay alive. Type 8 - She has even returned to life after being existence erased by absorbing all evil and sins from creation and erasing them along with herself; Type 9 - similar to Jewels and Witches, Yingyue's true self, exists in a higher-dimensional plane.), Self-Sustenance (All Types), Extrasensory Perception (Can see invisible beings and detect souls. She can even see a soul's specific characteristics), Portal Creation and Dimensional Travel (Can open Twilight Rings at will for instantaneous teleportation), Existence Erasure and Durability Negation (Her butt can erase her target from existence, making it so they never were as long as she hits the opponent twice; she also has other powers that can bypass durability, much like Jewels and Witches, her basic attacks bypass durability, regeneration and resistances on a conceptual level even beings with high-godly regeneration cannot easily recover from a hit from her), BFR via Twilight Rings (World Rejecter can banish its target into the unused portions of the world as long as it certain conditions are met, from living beings to inanimate objects and even a magic god's attacks. The biggest condition seems to be having desires. It works on anyone who has a wavering heart or several conflicting goals like that. It also works on anything created by that kind of people. This includes attacks and weapons, even if the creators are not the ones using those weapons. When it was used by Kakeru it allowed him to "exile" the magic gods to their "ideal" type of world. Even if the opponent blocks or she misses all she has to say is: "Another world awaits... and YOU'RE going!"), Regeneration (High-Godly, however, her regeneration powers only work on life threatening injuring), Enhanced Senses (All of her senses are on such a high level that they are borderline Cosmic Awareness; she's able to sense any disturbances in magic and power, as well identify what power is being used and where), Acausality (Type 5. Much like the Great Old Gods and Jewels, Yingyue, was naturally born in a world beyond space-time and does not perceive it linearly, being completely unaffected by the collapse of Creation and beyond Causality), Soul Manipulation (Yingyue is capable of destroying souls with normal attacks), Non-Physical Interaction (Much like Jewels and Witches, Yingyue can fight Ex Nihilo which are non-corporeal conceptual beings), Magic & Creation (via Sacred Arts. Can create a spell or an object for almost any situation, so long as she knows the words used to arrange her thoughts, guide her emotions, and fuel her imagination to create said spell or object. The Administrator has the maximum number of Sacred Arts available in the Underworld. Created giant walls across the entirety of the Human Empire in an instant. Can create summons superior to her in strength with preparation),, Can place damage she takes to her clothes instead, Healing (by having others drink her breasts milk), Biological Manipulation (She can impregnate women with herself if she is killed), Time Travel (Beings of her caliber can easily move through time), Resistance Negation (Has a variety of spells, powers and weapons that bypass just about any type of innate or magical resistance), Reality Warping + Causality Manipulation and Law Manipulation via Hierarchy Control (Zhiruo can manipulate the hierarchy of beings to make them equal or even below her own status, furthermore, she can make her attacks or even certain things have precedence over other things. Because something of a higher hierarchy cannot be harmed by a lower hierarchy, the user doesn't need to change the composition of an object to change its hierarchy. I.e. Hierarchy: Enemy – Lower, Zhiruo – Higher or Magic - Lower, Butt - Higher. Bypasses resistances to Laws, Reality Warping, Conceptual Manipulation on a conceptual level), Authority + Reactive Power Level (Zhiruo has the power to enforce rules/laws, make decisions, and overall control/dominion of others. Which allows her to remove, change, or even create a new authority for anything/everything i.e. She can swap out physical and metaphysical laws as she desires and create "Rules" for her "games" such as "Only butt punches", forbidding all kinds of communication other than eye contact, and "No Magic", or deactivating an item's functions for as long as she wills it. Zhiruo can remove all the authority/control of a location from somebody leading to total anarchy, or change the command structure so that common folk have the same power as the god or ruler. Zhiro can ordain her authority onto a specific area in an instant, manipulating it as she pleases similar to her mother. She can force people to bend to her will within this area, and even prevent them from using any of their abilities. She can summon and command armies of fictional characters from other verses/series outside of her own as well. Zhiruo can manifest the necessary advantageous ability for defeating her opponent using the power of Authority. User can manipulate differences deciding which change that can and will takes place as change is simply becoming different. As difference is what define everything from everything else, giving them identity and meaning through the interplay of differences, this power can be said to has domination that encompasses all things. Power usage example: Making fire, or water behave, or look more like the respective other by adjusting the differences. Zhiruo can control/command objects and/or people and turn them into their servants as long as they find her cute or are the opposite gender of her. Due to her Authority she passively negates other attempts to manipulate the laws or concepts of reality on a multiversal scale even when not active.), Telepathy (Can mentally communicate with her citizens from vast distances), Precognition (Due to the Eyes That Have Seen the Truth she can see the future and can see all possible outcomes plus much more), Limited Omniscience via The Eyes That Have Seen the Truth, Electricity Manipulation (Her Thighs and posterior contains vast amounts of electricity which she can release when kicking or hitting people with her bum), Spatial Manipulation (Can create, control, and erase space; can even create infinite space between herself and her opponents within her Creation), Gravity Manipulation (Can generate a gravitational pull with her butt so strong that space is twisted and time is stretched, so millennia pass with each millisecond), Attack Reflection via her Enchanted Tessen, Information Analysis via The Eyes That Have Seen the Truth (by observing the others she can determine how powerful they are and what they are capable of and also gains basic information on them including knowledge of their weaknesses), Superhuman Charisma (Yingyue is known to be extremely charismatic and attracts hoards of followers with her sheer charisma typically befriending each and every one of them so that she can best call their abilities to the battlefield with her Personal Space Tuning. She can use her sex appeal to manipulate others into doing favors for her), Multilingual (innately speaks and understands every verbal and nonverbal language in existence), Conceptual Music via Songs (Songs are special spells that run on emotions that can only be wielded by Witches to not only seal up Twilight Rings, but also allows them to perform other magical feats. Songs can range from manipulation of elements or mana in the area around the user to controlling the user's surroundings to even being able to preform extraordinary reality warping miracles), Empowerment (Becomes stronger in cities, towns and forests) and Questionable Transduality (can exist in the Axiom Garden, which is neither fantasy nor story, transcends and is beyond all hierarchies of reality; it also exists outside the reach of all multiverses and Creation), Fate Manipulation (Can decide what the future should be via The Eyes That Have Seen the Truth. She is also capable of changing predetermined fates with her presence and interference alone; Jewels and Witches can change their own fates to evade inevitable outcomes) Resistance to assimilation-based abilities, existence erasure, coincidences, mimicry-based abilities, destiny, fate, paradoxes, memory manipulation, high-level reality warping, poisons, toxins, higher dimension negation, negation resistance, disease, conventional weapons (can only be harmed by conceptual and magical weaponry), Sealing, Intense Heat, Absolute Zero, Only beings of equal power has a chance of negating her immortality, instant death (reflects instant death abilities/spells back to caster), power absorption, power nullification, conceptual manipulation, emphatic, transmutation, Illusions, Life Manipulation & Death Manipulation (Through the blessing of Ilona), Negation Resistance (has a high resistance to having her resistances negated), plot-based defenses, probability, durability and resistance bypassing (due to her clothes), Possession & Mind Manipulation (All Jewels are naturally resistant to being possessed and mentally influenced i.e. hypnotized and mind controlled), time manipulation and Extrasensory Perception (Cannot be sensed by beings lesser than a “God”) Also: Yingyue, much like Jewels, lacks a true body meaning that she doesn't have a physical form, soul or blood. All resistances are on a conceptual level Combat Statistics Tier: 10-C physically however her legs are 8-C but her powers are High 1-B Attack Potency: Below Average level she doesn't train her upper body so she has laughably weak punches, Large Building level with her legs (Broke several of Sierra's ribs and shattered every bone in her arm with a single kick), Authority & Hierarchy can affect things up to High Hyperverse AP/Durability (His ability erases/banishes anything to another universe as long as certain conditions are met, and by doing that ignores conventional durability. He was able to effortlessly beat strongly weakened Magic Gods and even crushed a Phase Nephthys tried to use against him, with the narration stating he can reject and kill even a Magic God at full power. Later he also proved to be capable of erasing Imagine Breaker and special weapons powered by Aleister Crowley. He has also claimed World Rejecter can erase the sun or a black hole as long as the conditions are right) Can ignore durability and resistances in a variety of ways. Speed: Immeasurable (She can see beings that are always faster than their target. Fights and Reacts in 1/4th of a Plank Instant. Can do a triathlon but her butt tires her out quickly.) Lifting Strength: Superhuman (Has lifted up a grown man in full body armor that was riding a horse with ease). Striking Strength: High Hyperverse. Can trade blows with Shining Jewels, Witches and Great Old Ones with ease. Capable of harming Grand Caster members with only regular butt bumps, should be comparable to both Dà-xiá and Zhiruo. | Outerverse level when using her full power, (Her cleansing and subsequent resurrection alone shook all of creation and retconned everything within it, Her battle with Bete Noir reduced all of creation to nonexistence.) Durability: Small Building level without powers (has survived being shot and stabbed repeatedly then having a burning roof collapse on top of her), High Hyperverse with Powers. (Can tank blows from Shining Jewels, Witches and Great Old Ones with ease while using her Hierarchy) Intelligence: Extraordinary Supergenius. Limited Omniscience via The Eyes that Have Seen the Truth. Stamina: Average, her crappy athleticism means physical exercise tires her easily however she blames this on her large buttocks. Godlike when using the Eyes that Have Seen the Truth. Range: Melee range slightly higher with her butt, Irrelevant range with her powers Weaknesses *Weak to getting her maternal instincts appealed to.